


Bodies In Motion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry begins to understand the depth of his friends involvement.





	Bodies In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was the way they looked at each other, Harry realised, that, that hadn't changed a bit. It was the way they moved, the way their bodies kept coming together as if guided by some unseen force, the touching that they had so fastidiously avoided all their lives prior to this moment in time and now it seemed they couldn't stop.

Back in the great hall bodies lay and people waited, but right now in this moment Harry was lost in this dance of Ron and Hermione, as if a river dammed for so long had suddenly burst it’s barrier.

Harry had always seen himself as the pivot, the axis between the two disparate natures of his best friends and now looking at them, the rhythm in Ron's walk, the skip in Hermione's step.

He couldn't help wonder why they had befriended him at all.

Their orbit lay beyond him now, somewhere in an unknown unbound by prophecy and the politics of hate, unbound by their differences and just as he was about to stop, to turn about, to leave them to whatever sacred moments might flow they turned as one toward him each one with an arm outstretched even as the other entwined.

"Come on Harry." Hermione entreated.

"Yeah mate, come on."

"We're not going anywhere without you."

Fin


End file.
